hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Uvogin
Uvogin, also known as Uvo, was member #11, and one of the 9 original members of the Phantom Troupe. Appearance Standing at 2.58 m, Uvogin is an extremely tall, muscular man with long spiky hair and long sideburns. He wears spandex shorts, fur boots and a piece of fur that covers the front part of his body from the waist down. When he first appeared he also wore a fur cape, but after it got destroyed in battle he replaced it with a tank top. He has a spider tattoo with a number 11 in it on the lower part of his back. Personality Uvogin is very pugnacious and takes great pleasure in wreaking havoc. He is also overly confident about his combat capability, which eventually leads to his demise at the hands of Kurapika. As a typical Enhancer he is simple and determined, evidenced by his philosophy of stealing whatever he wants instead of using money and his desire to develop an attack as powerful as a nuclear warhead. In the Phantom Troupe, Uvogin is the most punctual and will smack his best friends and fellow members Nobunaga and Franklin if they are lateVol 10, p.156. While he is a remorseless monster to the enemies and strangers, he is completely loyal to his comrades and does not hesitate to die to protect them. Background Chrollo Lucilfer Sometime in the past, Uvogin, together with, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Phinks and Shalnark decided to form a thievery gang, later called the Phantom Troupe, with Chrollo being the leaderVol 12, p.160Vol 13, p.61. The group's activities mainly involved stealing and killing. 4 years prior to the beginning of the main story, they came to the village of the Kurta clan in Lukso Province, slaughtered all of them but one and took their Scarlet Eyes. Plot Yorknew City arc Uvogin and the other 12 members of the Phantom Troupe gather in a run-down and abandoned area of Yorknew City in the morning of September 1st2004 Databook, p.181. Chrollo tells them they are going to steal all the items at the Mafia's underground auction in the evening. He is ecstatic about the prospect of fighting the most powerful criminals in the world when Chrollo gives them the permission to kill anyone who gets in their wayVol 8, p.154-155. Around 9 p.m., disguising themselves as the Mafia, Uvogin and 6 other members infiltrate into the auction room and kill all the Mafiosi and guests there. However they find nothing in the vault because the aution items were already relocated somewhere else several hours before by Owl of the Shadow Beasts. When they are getting away towards the Gordeau Desert on a balloon, Uvogin calls Chrollo, asking for directions. Chrollo allows them to make a scene to lure out the Shadow BeastsVol 9, p.19. After they land in the desert to confront the pursuing Mafiosi. Uvogin tells his friends to let him fight alone and not to interfere. The gangsters' vastly superior number and conventional weapons such as pistols, sniper rifles and even a bazooka are useless against Uvogin's steely body and he wipes them out with utter ease. 4 of the Shadow Beasts then arrive at the scene. Worm approaches him from behind and lands a punch in his face, but Uvo is so tough that Worm's right fingers are all broken. Uvo retaliates with a punch to Worm's face, knocking out his right eyeball and some teeth. Worm grabs Uvo's left arm and tries to pull him into the ground. As he is being stuck, Leech, Porcupine and Rabid Dog charge towards him. Uvo immediately unleashes his strongest attack, Big Bang Impact, digging a large crater and blowing Worm to pieces. The 3 other Shadows Beasts are unfazed by his power and the fact that he is in the Phantom Troupe. Porcupine quickly pierces and neutralizes his right arm with sharp quills while Rabid Dog tears some flesh off his body with sharp, neurotoxin-coated teeth. The toxin takes effect after a short while, paralyzing him from the neck down. Leech then approaches him and transmits a special type of leech to him through a wound on his left shoulder. However, as Leech is bragging about how millions of leeches will hatch out in his bladders and cause him to die of sheer agony, Uvo bites off a large part of his head. Next, he spits a piece of Leech's skull at Rabid Dog. It pierces through his head, killing him. Porcupine thinks the quills will protect him but Uvo lets out a sudden yell, destroying his eardrums and brain with sound waves. Thinking there is no enemy left, Uvogin and his comrades let their guard down. Kurapika takes advantage of that to capture Uvogin using the Chain Jail then escape in 2 cars with his colleagues. After bringing Uvogin to a building of the Nostrade family in Yorknew, Dalzollene tries to torture him to extract information about the items. Despite being unharmed, he reveals to them the Shadow Beasts took the items away and offers to spare them if they free him. Kurapika however angrily punches Uvo in the face on knowing 3 of his colleagues were killed at the auction, damaging his nose. Dalzollene dissuades Kurapika and calls the Mafia in to handle Uvo. The call is intercepted and at midnight, 5 members of the Troupe arrive, disguised as the Mafia, kill Dalzollene and free Uvo. His furious yells are heard by Melody, allowing the bodyguards time to escapeVol 9, p.99-102,. Finding no one to vent his anger, Uvogin swears to hunt down Kurapika, the chain user. With the help of ShalnarkVol 9, p.114-115, in the evening of September 2nd, Uvogin finds Kurapika in a hotel room in Yorknew. They agree to go to the desert outside the city to fight each otherVol 9, p.137. Uvogin gets his attack in first, at 20% of his capacity, but Kurapika takes it without any damage and taunts him about that. Angered, Uvo comes at Kurapika again with 50% of his strength. This time Kurapika easily outpaces him then tells him to fight for real. Uvo finally releases his full power. By using In and creating a curtain of dust, he manages to close in on Kurapika and breaks his left arm with the Big Bang Impact. Kurapika however reveals he already tied the Chain Jail around him even earlier, also thanks to using In. The chain enforces Zetsu state on Uvo. He tries to break it with physical strength but to no avail. After healing himself, Kurapika tortures him by punching him with a Nen-enhanced fist, making him vomit blood and breaking his left arm, and questions him about the Phantom Troupe, but he only prefers to die. Kurapika then ties his Judgement Chain around Uvo's heart and asks him again about the other members. Despite knowing the rules of the chain, he does not answer the question. As a result, his heart is pierced and he dies instantly. Kurapika then buries his corpse in the desert. Abilities As a skilled Enhancer and close-quarter combat expert, Uvogin is very proficient at strengthening and reinforcing the natural abilities of his body with Nen. By protecting his whole body with Enhancement aura, he is immune to swords, armor-piercing bullets, and even anti-tank rockets. Furthermore, he can focus his aura to turn normal actions into deadly attacks, for example, punching, biting, spitting a piece of skull, throwing rocks, and screaming. Very few Nen users are as good as he is at Ken and Ko2004 Databook, p.117. According to Franklin, even though Uvo likes to fight one-on-one, his power is maximized when he fights alongside someone he has to protect, like Nobunaga, who is very lazyVol 10, p.185-186. His techniques include: *'Big Bang Impact' (超破壊拳 (ビッグバンインパクト) lit. Super Destructive Fist): Uvogin infuses his right hand with Nen and and makes a regular punch. It can create a large crater if aimed at the ground. This is a very effective attack for someone who has mastered Enhancement abilities to a high level like him. His ultimate goal is to build up the Big Bang Impact to the point where it is as destructive as a nuclear warhead. *'Rock Breaking Shot' (破岩弾): Uvogin digs his hand into the ground and swings it upward toward the opponent, sending a rain of rocks at them at high speed and creating a curtain of dust. This distracting technique can help him close in on the opponent to deliver the killing blow. It is even more useful when used in combination with In. In the movie " Hunter X Hunter Phantom Rogue" Uvogin is shown to use another version of it: "Rock Storm". Punching a rock pillar of the building, the numerous debris of the rock pillar become Nen enhanced hurling towards Killua, pinning him to the ground. *'Screaming': By enhancing the body parts contributing to the generation of the human voice with Nen, Uvogin can give his screams enough sound power to destroy the opponent's eardrums and brain at close range. The screams however will be ineffective if his opponent covers their ears in timeVol 9, p.56-57. Uvogin stops a bullet.jpg|Uvogin stopping a pistol bullet with his teeth Uvogin after taking an anti-tank rocket with 1 hand.jpg|Uvogin after taking an anti-tank rocket with one hand Uvogin's Big Bang Impact.jpg|Big Bang Impact Uvogin spitting a piece of skull.jpg|Uvogin spitting a piece of skull Uvogin's scream.jpg|Uvogin's deadly scream Uvogin's Rock Breaking Shot.jpg|Rock Breaking Shot Trivia *Uvogin ranks first in the Phantom Troupe in arm wrestlingVol 10, p.26. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Deceased Category:Enhancers Category:Phantom Troupe